My intentions
by watermelon178iffy
Summary: Yuuki never thought she would be so intimate with Kain, but it was happening now...and she was enjoying it.  A little M for kissing but other then that its fine   Kain X Yuuki


**Kay this couple is like neeeever written about, so i decided to trail off the page and write one about them, Also my friend really wanted me to write one with this pairing for her, so here you go Ashley!~ sorry if their personality's are kind of different, so here's the story i wrote, oh and it might be a little M for kissing but other then that its not that bad, this is my first time writing for this pairing :P Kain x Yuuki  
><strong>

Yuuki tried to calm herself down as she stood in front of the moon dormitory, the last time she had been here she had been very young, _vampires are scary_, the thought

ran through her mind as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath she took a single step into the dormitory, pushing the large wooden doors open. Her nose his

something hard and she herd a soft grunt, indicating she had run into somebody, her eyes widened and she bowed deeply "I'm very sorry!" she said hastily, a deep

sigh resounded from the person "Yuuki Cross?" She knew this voice, low and mellow without much enthusiasm, Akatsuki Kain. She quickly straightened and smiled

innocently

"Oh!~ kain, i came here to see-" he cut her off "Gang leader-Ah Dorm president Kaname-Sama" he finished her sentence, she looked up at his golden eyes and

nodded, yawning he moved and gestured for her to enter.

"He's out right now...but theirs no need for me to send you away sense he'll probably be back soon" He Mumbled as his fingers ran through his hair in slight annoyance

causing Yuuki to feel as if she was inconveniencing him, it was the middle of the day "kain, were you going somewhere?" she asked sitting down on one of the three

couches in the large room.

He turned his head and looked at her questioningly "eh?"

"Ah sense you were standing in the doorway when i came in" She said tracing a carving in the wooden coffee table with her slender fingers.

Sighing he sat down on the couch across from her, setting his elbows on his knees and resting his head in his large hands, yuuki looked over at him, noticing how

long his legs were, he really was tall. Her eyes flashed to his face, and handsome.

"I wasn't exactly planning on going somewhere" he muttered, letting his eyes fall shut.

Yuuki had noticed this before but Kain was lazy, he had a mellow laid back personality, and he never really did up his shirt, revealing a small tattoo on his lower

left pelvis area.

"Oh, why are you up, shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked, staring at his calm face.

"I couldn't sleep, i have nightmares" he said before shifting to lay down on the couch, his arm over his eyes, he was tall enough that he didn't exactly fit on the

couch, rather his feet hung over the edge.

Yuuki smiled, even though she knew he was tired she decided to keep small talk instead of letting it fall into an awkward silence. "What happens in your nightmares?"

she asked out of curiosity _"Can vampires have nightmares?"_ she thought to herself.

He smiled slightly "you really want to know...well it involves blood and important people...dieing" A frown stole the spotlight on his face as he bit his lip slightly

revealing his fangs "blood" he repeated quietly, almost to quiet for her to here, but she herd it.

Yuuki gulped slightly knowing by the way he was licking his lips and his fangs that he craved blood, but why wouldn't he, he had never broken the rules also he lives

entirely off of blood tablets. Suddenly a strong breeze blew in through the window, blowing the hair around yuuki's neck, she watched as Kain's body stiffened. Before

she could react he was on the couch beside her, gritting his teeth and breathing in her scent. Yuuki was shocked and couldn't move, he wouldn't drink her blood would

he? Mixed feelings filled her heart, he probably deserves blood, having been in this school for so long he probably hasn't had a drop of blood sense he had gotten here,

he was a blood thirsty vampire, one that couldn't go berserk and fall to a level E. His hands gripped her shoulders, she winced but she didn't struggle, her heart was

racing and she felt herself blush, why did he make her feel this way? Like she was obliged to let him drink her blood? Or make her heart race this fast? His grip

tightened _"His hands are so big...hes so strong"_ she thought as his lips brushed over the soft skin on her neck.

"You've been bitten before" he stated with a shaking voice through uneven breathing, she opened her eyes to see the blood color lust in his eyes. _"His voice is so deep"_

she thought as she nodded stiffly, a small smile swept across his lips "Ah~you smell so good, of course you've been bitten" he whispered, blush rushed to her face as

his lips brushed over her cheeks.

"All your blood is rushing to your cheeks yuuki" he said as he kissed down her jaw and across her neck.

"your really...to cruel" He pulled away closing his eyes and shoving her away.

He gripped his chest as if he was in pain, his breathing was uneven and heavy, yuuki paused, she couldn't move, all she could do was remember his lips on her cheek,

her jaw, her neck, what was happening? Panicking she made a decision "Stop holding back Kain, its fine, drink my blood!" she said confidently, wrapping her hair up in

her hands as she she tilted her head, exposing more neck.

He looked over at her in distress before pulling her to him, licking her neck before his fangs sunk into her neck rather roughly, the sensation of pain and pleasure ran

through her body, blush rushed to her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shirt in her frail hands as he gripped her hair, pulling her head further

back, she obediently let her head fall back "AH!~" she breathed out as he pulled his fangs out to lick at the wound before going back for more. This was his first meal in

4 years, and he was taking as much as he could.

Unconsciously she ran her fingers through his soft orange hair, she herd a soft rumble in his throat and his grip tighten, almost like a cat would purr. "Yuuki~"

he growled out before sticking his fangs back into her neck, she never thought in her wildest dreams she would be so intimate with kain, but it was happening now

and she was...enjoying it. Just as she began feeling light headed he pulled back, his eyes slowly fading back to there dull golden color, he took a short look

at her blushing face before smashing his lips against hers, her eyes widened _"Kiss?"_ she thought frantically.

Slowly she began kissing him back _"my first kiss"_ she thought before her tense body loosened and her arms wrapped around him. He began nibbling and licking at her

bottom lip, she knew what he wanted, entrance to her mouth, She blushed a deep shade of red and pretended not to notice. His hand went from her shoulder to her

arm, suddenly he pinched the soft skin.

She gasped in pain and he took the opportunity to enter her mouth, the kiss deepened and the faint taste of blood flooded her mouth, he bit her lip letting blood flow

out as he kissed her, it was a bloody kiss. She moaned softly against the kiss and began to run her fingers through his hair, the soft rumble sounded again, just

as if he was purring. "Yuuki" he whispered against the kiss "your cruel" he whispered before kissing her more passionately, "no...Kain your cruel" she whispered

through ragged breaths as he kissed her, she moaned softly again before he pulled back, she frowned, feeling empty without him there, he kissed her once more on

the lips before pulling out a bandage and wrapping it around her neck "''m sorry i bit you harder then i should have" he said quietly, Yuuki felt restless, why did he

stop?, why was he apologizing? why did she want more? she didn't care, she watched as his eyes widened as she pulled him back for more kisses, her eyes closed just

as his softened "I...want more" she whispered shyly, she felt him smile against the kiss..."then ill give you more" He breathed out before lowering her down onto the

couch.

**I hope you liked it, or at least you didn't mind the pairing \\\ Thanks for reading!~ **


End file.
